


Ninjago Next Gen: Return Of The Phantom Lord

by xXRainbowWolfGamerXx



Series: Ninjago Next Gen [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Coming of Age, Darkness, Earth, Elemental Magic, Fire, Gen, Ice, Kids, Lightning - Freeform, Next Generation, Ninjago, Ninjago Next Gen, Ninjago kids, Water, energy, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRainbowWolfGamerXx/pseuds/xXRainbowWolfGamerXx
Summary: Emma Garmadon has lived a majority of her life with out her parents practically and orphan, her mom died a year after her birth due to illness and her dad disappeared one day when she was 7, since then she has been in the care of her father's most closest friend Kai the master of fire.Growing up alongside his son Kyle, together along with the other master's of Spinjitzu and their children, they are being trained to become the next generation of ninja and masters of spinjitzu. However as the new generation begins to unlock their powers, Emma seems to be the only one who can't even summon her own powers, leading her to give up on the hope of becoming and elemental master like her father and to instead become a better fighter.However one day while walking home from school Emma notices she's being followed by these shadowy figures called phantoms more than normal and she is eventually cornered by them. As the phantoms try to consume her light in the midst of nowhere a green light expels the phantoms. It's is then she realizes she does have powers and is the only one who can put and end to the phantoms and their leader, or will her fate lead her to the answers she's been looking for this entire time?
Relationships: None
Series: Ninjago Next Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980967
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolougue

POV: Narrator

You won't find this written down in any scripture or book because there's simply no record of it in Ninjago, but if you sail north you'll find what your looking for. When Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu master, a group of people followed him through from the realm of the Dragon and Oni, they were descendants of a dragon clan who had powers of the four seasons who lived peace until the Dragons and Oni clan began to clash against each other.

They asked the First Spinjitzu master for a land to call their own, they promised to isolate themselves from Ninjago and have no contact with them. The First Spinjitzu master granted them this land since they had always been a peaceful group and he even offered them that if they were ever in trouble that they could always reach out to him. The First Spinjitzu master then rose four island from the ocean for the four factions of their clan known as the Seasonals: one island was devoted to the winter faction, the second to the spring faction, the third to the summer faction and the last one to the autumn faction.

The First Spinjitzu master made sure that he passed down this knowledge of the Seasonals those who were close with him however he asked that they do not share it with anyone else for the Seasonals choose to isolate themselves from the rest of the world. Later on this knowledge would passed down to the two we know as Garmadon and Master Wu today, the first Spinjitzu master's sons. Eventually the First Spinjitzu master did pass away but his sons helped to keep his legacy alive.

Shortly after the Serpentine Wars, One of the elemental masters noticed a paper flying in the wind be autumn day they decided to go retrieve it.  
Once they had read its contents they decided to take it to Wu and Garmadon since the letter was addressed to the First Spinjitzu master. The letter said that a great evil had purged their islands and is taking control of the people one by one by one and creating monsters that try to their season powers to weaken them and that this was all being controlled by creature who calls himself the Phantom lord who has taken control of a Winter Seasonal's body.

After reading the letter Wu and Garmadon knew they had to help them, it's what their father would have wanted. So the rallied any elemental masters who were willing to go sail north to help them. After a two week long journey by sea. They arrived in the autumn season island where the Autumn Seasonals live. When they arrived it was a ghost town, nobody insight, however there were damaged houses and building as well as uprooted trees. As the searched this island they eventually found some autumn Seasonals who explained to them what happened. It turns out that the phantoms has ravaged their land and caused chaos and took control of many of their own and seeing as they were there to help they took them to their leaders the king and queen of the autumn island, king Aster and queen Aurelia.

By meeting these two the elemental masters formed a strong alliance with the Autumn Seasonals and they were even able to learn some of their ways so that they could fight the Phantom Lord and his phantoms better since normal humans and elemental masters can not see them without being exposed to them for a long time. In the end they were able to defeat the Phantom Lord and seal him away in a magical Crystal that is now guarded by the Autumn Seasonals. This alliance also created a new way for the Seasonals and the elemental masters to keep in touch. They created a signal that could be seen from mainland Ninjago that would let the elemental masters know they are in danger once again or need their help.

Years would go by after this occurrence to where we see the elemental and master's of Spinjitzu we know today, and once again the Seasonals would need their help because of the Phantom Lord again except this time he was stronger.

One day a signal with four islands in different colors lit up the night sky in Ninjago. However know one knew what this signal meant except for one person since Master Wu went missing. That one person was Misako who then warned the ninja about the danger they were soon going to face. Once they heard about the threat the Phantom Lord poses they races for the seasonal islands on the destiny's bounty and landed in the very same place the elemental masters did all those years ago.

Upon arriving the ninja were attacked by a mysterious foe they could not see, and were saved by a autumn Seasonal who wielded a bow staff with a maple leaf crest at the top, they couldn't tell what she looked like since they could only see their piercing amber eyes. The stranger then told that the Phantoms were invisible to those who haven't been around them for more than 5-6 days and that they have been unleashed upon these islands for about a month now wreaking havoc on the people and causing the death's of former king Aster and queen Aurelia and that they are their last hope. They also explained that a autumn seasonal wasn't careful when handling the stone that the Phantom Lord was sealed in and it caused him to escape and took control of his body.

The ninja agreed to help them and do whatever they can to stop the Phantom Lord. So they learned the ways of the Autumn Seasonals and were able to see the phantoms in less than 3 days! And they also gained the trust of Autumn Seasonals who survived the phantom's attacks and along with that trust the stranger who saved them revealed herself to the ninja. Her name was Mikayla Autumnal a strawberry blonde girl with pale skin and amber eyes, who was also daughter of King Aster and Queen Aurelia and the princess of the Autumn Island. She expressed her gratitude greatly to the ninja for answering their plea for help and promised to help in anyway she could since they were her people and her land.

Mikayla became very good friends with the ninja during this time especially with Lloyd since they related a lot to each other and together they were able to defeat the Phantom Lord once more and trap him in a new stone that would surely keep him sealed away for good.

However this interaction between the ninja and Mikayla got her curious about the outside world, she had been told about all the stuff that Ninjago had that she wanted to see what was beyond her small island. So she did the unthinkable for the seasonal, about a year after the ninja left she handed her throne down to someone who she deeply trusted and left the island for good. But it was more than the curiosity of the outside world that drew her to leave but also her feelings. In the time she has spent with Lloyd on the island she began to develop feelings for him and desperately wanted to see him again, the only question is did he feel the same way about her?

After the incident on the seasonal islands, the ninja had just about defeated every threat to Ninjago in the few years, so they retired from being full time ninja and focused on their own life and started families. It was around this time Mikayla arrived in Ninjago and was wowed by its sights, it was like nothing she had ever seen before and of course she stuck out like a sore thumb in the industrialized city of Ninjago versus the old school seasonal autumn island. So she did the best she could to fit in she found herself a place to work and used what she had to fit in with this world and it wasn't long until she ran into who she was looking for and it turns out Mikayla hadn't come all this way for nothing. Because over a quick chat with Lloyd she discovered he felt the same way about her. And the two them started a new life together at the monastery the ninja built in the light of their retirement from constantly protecting Ninjago.

However this story doesn't have a happy ending their soon to be happily ever after will eventually be crushed by and ultimate evil. I wish to say Lloyd and Mikayla had a happy family but it is far from instead the one with from two different world will be the one to destroy this evil and she will be the next green ninja that nobody has ever before.


	2. The Awakening

I watched as the rock I just kicked bounced along other rocks as I continued to walk to school. It was a muggy morning since fog rolled in. it was barley sunrise. Damn these early start times for school! I was tired and my feet hurt and I just felt like turning back around, there's No point for me to be in school if all I get to do is listen to a teacher talk for 50 minutes 6 times a day while I have a group of girl's constantly talking behind my back about how pathetic I am and that's why nobody wants me. Suddenly I hear the gravel in the road crack behind me. I whip my head around and I let out a sign. It's just Kyle.

"What are you doing walking so slow your gonna be late!" He said jokingly.

"And your one to talk, you came up from behind me." I told him sarcastically.

"Well I tripped over rock and it took me a bit longer to get here!" He said.

"Yeah right! More like your slept in and and Aunt Skylar dragged you out of bed!" I said to him.

"Hey! You could have woken me up instead of my mom having to wake me up!" He said sounding upset.

"I thought you had your alarm clock set because your dad couldn't take us to school by dragon today...hmm!?" I reminded him.

"Ok point taken! But we still have to hurry up!" He said while trying to urge me to go faster.

"I know! I know! Besides it's not that far up ahead." I responded.

"I couldn't tell, all this fog is making it hard to see." He said.

"It rained last night so that's probably why it's so foggy." I said.

We then made it to the school gates that read "North Ster Prepatory School for Children: Grades 6-12" ah yes the place I consider to be absolute hell. Our parents wanted us to have a normal childhood by having us enroll in school, but to me this is a nightmare come true. Ever since people heard about the fact that my dad disappeared when I was seven people had just preferred to avoid me besides the friends and family I already have, and there have also been those who think I'm the one to blame for it when I know it's not true... or at least I think it's not true...

Anyways I pulled back the gate for Kyle and I and we walked in and headed for the lockers to get our stuff for first period. As I opened my locker I and grab my stuff I could hear the same group of girls whispering and snickering about me as they always do.

"Hey! If you have something to say about me say it to my face!" I loudly told them so they could hear.

"Hmph! Just the usual, but I assume you already know that." One of the girls said with wit and then left.

I let out another heavy hearted sigh. Why did things have to turn out this way? Why did you leave me all alone? Do you even love me.. or were you pretending this entire time...? I often find myself asking these questions a lot but I know I'll never get the answer I'm looking for.

I made it to my first period by the time the bell rang and school went on as it usually did: boring, depressing, and agonizing. Once the last bell of the day rang I went back to my locker and put some stuff. Away and headed back home, Kyle found me while walking towards the school gates and we walk back home as we normally do.

"Hey you look pretty down today, are you ok?" Kyle asked me.

"Sigh, just those stupid girls making up stuff about me, I don't get why they can't just mess with somebody else for once!" I said in frustration.

"Their still bothering you!? I thought for sure they would leave you alone after you punched one of them that day." He said in surprise.

"Well apparently getting punched across the face doesn't do anything for them. Also can we please not talk about that, I'd rather forget that I punched that girl." I said in embarrassment.

"Well she had it coming for kicking you and cornering you like that. Anyways I think today is our day work the afternoon shift in the shop." He reminded me.

"Really? I wonder if I'm going to have to go out on a supply run?" I asked myself.

"Maybe, unless my dad didn't stock up when he went to work in there today." Kyle said.

"Knowing him he probably forgot." I joked.

"You know I wouldn't put it past him." He said.

We joked around the rest of the way back to the monastery. Once we headed inside I went to my room and changed into a casual mint green off the should sweater and a white pair of shorts with some black high tops and then tied my light blonde hair into a side braid and then headed for the shop which wasn't far from the monastery, it was just in front. Me and Kyle both headed inside and noticed a note on the counter.

"Had to go out for some business I be back in a little bit, also can one of you please go pick up the shipment of tea from the post office, it's small so they delivered it there, thanks -Kai" read the note.

"Yup he definitely forgot." he said sarcastically.

"Well I'll go grab my bike and head for Ninjago city, anything you want me to pick up on the way back?" I asked him.

"Hmm, now that you mention it can you bring back a couple of snacks for us to share?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said and the. I then ran off to my bike parked in the front of the shop for when we need to go out and then headed for Ninjago City." It was a bit of a bike ride since we don't live close by but it was fun riding there. After passing by some cars and bright city lights I made it to the post office. And headed inside. A man with grey hair and black glasses was at the desk when I walked. 

"Excuse me do you have any tea shipments that came in today or recently?" I asked.

"As a mater of fact I do! Lemme take a look in the back just a second." He said as he left going into the back. He then came out with a small box that probably had a few boxes of expensive tea inside since we don't usually order the expensive ones in large quantities.

"Alright here you go ma'am and this is addressed to Wu's Herbal Tea Shop correct?" He asked.

"Yup! Kai asked me to come pick it up since he was busy today." I told him.

"That's good then, we'll see you next time!" He said.

"Thank you and goodbye!" I told him as I left.

I put the box in a basket in my bike and then I headed for the grocery store, to grab the snacks Kyle wanted for us. Picked a bag of candy and some chips and then paid for them. As I walked back to my bike I noticed something was off about the air around me. It felt thick as if it was trying to suffocate me. A blinked for a second and then they appeared before my eyes. Shadowy creatures looming around Ninjago city, while also following people who seemed stressed or extremely happy. My breathing began to pick up a little bit because this wasn't the first time I had seen these creatures.

When I was little after my dad left I used to get terrible nightmares and I used to see these exact creatures crawl around my room at night and sometimes they would even follow my during the day. But this time they were everywhere as if it was normal for them to hang around people like this. I started to tremble a little bit tried to act as normal.  
Hopefully if I ignore their presence like when I was kid maybe they'll go away... right?

I hoped back on to my bike and put the snacks in the basket along with the tea and then headed back to the monastery. However these creatures didn't seem to go away they seemed as if they were following me? I tried to think nothing of it but my palms began to sweat against the handle bars. I stopped the bike and tried running down an alley way to see if they would go away but they didn't some of them even tried to grab onto me. Then I ran for my life, never once had I seen this many and they tried to grab me! What in Ninjago is going on here?

As I ran they seemed to follow me as they slid along the walls and concrete I ran so far I didn't even know where I was going. All I knew is that I had to shake them off! Why do they want me of all people!? I wasn't looking where I was going and I hit a wall and fell to the ground. Great now what am I supposed to do!? I have no powers! I can't hit them! And I'm backed into a corner! I then began to yell for them to get away from me.

"Please stop! Get away from me! What do you want from me!?" I screamed, but to no avail they continued to advance towards me.

"Leave me alone! Somebody help!" I screamed again but they still didn't stop. I began to hyperventilate thinking they were going to drag me down a hole or something. Eventually they got close to my feet and even tried to touch me again and it was at this point I was desperate.

"GO AWAY! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as loud as I could and slammed my hands against concrete ground.

Then I felt something surge through me, it felt warm and filled with light. I open my eyes to see a glowing green light in front of me that then pushed out towards the creatures and then suddenly the green light expelled the creatures that were in front of me causing them to disappear. The glowing green light then disappeared. I got up from the ground and then looked at my hands.

"What on earth just happened to me!?"


	3. The Stream

POV: Emma

"What on earth just happened to me!?"

I continued to stare at my hands in awe at what had just happened.

"Wait!? Does this mean I have elemental powers!?"

"But why did the activate now and not when I was kid like everyone else?" I continued to asked myself.

Suddenly I saw a flash of red bounce off the walls in the alley way and in an instant I knew who it was...

"Emma are you ok!? What happened!?" Kai asked me repeatedly.

"I'm fine now, but earlier I was being attacked my these weird shadowy creatures, they even tried to grab me. I screamed for them to leave me alone and then once they got to close I screamed as loud as I could and I guess I slammed my hands down at the same time and the glowing green light made those creatures go away." I explained to him.

"You were attacked by shadowy creatures!?... this is worse than I thought..." Kai mumbled.

"Wait what's worse than you thought?" I asked him.

"We can talk about it once we get back home. Your not safe here in the open, not any more at least..." he said.

After that we headed back home to the monastery I dropped off the tea and the snacks in the shop. I then headed to a small stream the runs through the back of the monastery and sat down and looked into the water so o could contemplate all that had happened today. Then Kai came up to me at sat down next to me.

"You know your lucky I came when I did." He said slyly.

"Heh" I said.

"Those creatures you saw how long have you been able to see them?" He asked me with a concerned tone.

"About a day or two since my dad went missing, but after that I stopped seeing them until now. I thought it was all in my head though..." I told him.

"Emma those creatures are called Phantoms and they are attracted to high concentrations of light and only people who have been exposed to them for a few days can see them, and if I'm being honest I both shocked and not shocked at the fact that their here in Ninjago." He said sounding worried.

"What do you mean your not surprised that their in Ninjago, and why would they be attracted to me?" I responded.

"Around the time your parents met we were trying to get rid of them, we thought we sealed them away for good, but I guess not good enough. Anyways I think the reason why their attracted to you is because you have your father's powers. Lloyd's power was green and glowing just how you described what happened." He explained to me.

"So I guess I'm not powerless after all huh?" I joked.

"No your not, however your going to have to start training to control it. The power of the green ninja is difficult to control and master, and if it's in the wrong hands or used for the wrong purpose it can be dangerous to those around you and yourself." He told me.

"Kai what do my powers actually do? I keep hearing how my dad was such a powerful elemental master, but I'm not sure what his powers exactly allowed him to do?" I asked him even though it a hard subject to bring up.

"Sigh, The power of the green ninja controls all four elemental powers, however it's also known as the element of energy it can also destroy the darkness. Just like how you did with those phantoms earlier." He stated.

"Speaking of which why were there so many of them? When I was a kid I only ever saw five or 6 not hundreds roaming the streets of Ninjago City." I asked him.

"The only thing I can think of is that the Phantom Lord has returned and he has set in motion his plan to plunge all of Ninjago into a nightmare of shadows and chaos as he did long ago to another distant land." He told me.

"What are we going to do? Aren't you and Masters Jay, Cole, Zane and Nya going to stop them?" I asked .

"We will do what we can, but a day will come where we are not cut out to defend Ninjago anymore and it will be up to you and everyone else to stop them and that's why we'll start by preparing you guys for the future. After all your the only one who has the power to eliminate shadow." He said.

My throat began to feel dry and I lowered my head. I was scared at the thought that one day I would have to go through what my dad did when he was my age. It's a reality I never wish to see, but if destiny puts it down my path I'll have to face it head on.

"Hey don't be scared, at least you finally got your powers! Plus you won't be facing that reality alone you'll have Kyle, Joy, Nate, Clay and Noelle to help you out. If there is to come a day where I can't help you trust in them they will be your greatest allies in time of need. Now come on I'm sure dinner is ready inside." He reassured me.

I then headed inside towards the dining room and ate my dinner as per usual. I then headed back to my room which was in a different part of the monastery since the monastery was divided up so that each family that lived in it had their own space. However my dad's part and Kai's are connected since their right next to each other. Once I had made it back to my room I showered so that I clear my head from all that had happened since the talk by the stream didn't help.

I then got ready for bed and decided to go to sleep but the thought of going through what my dad did when he was my age still lurked in my thoughts and it wouldn't let me fall asleep. Him and the other masters fought skeletons, serpentine, Stone warriors, nindroids, ghosts, pirates, evil bike gangs, fire serpentine and ice samurai! But phantoms!? I've never heard of them fighting phantoms! This worries me because if Kai and the other masters never told me about this "Phantom Lord" then it must have been something so dangerous that they didn't want me and the others to know about it!

Plus that's not the only thing I'm worried about the fact that my powers have surfaced now of all times, and when something has tried to attack me then their not going to hesitate to speed up my training on how to control my powers. If I'm in danger then their going to want to make sure I can protect myself. I wonder how my dad felt when all these sudden changes started to happen in his life when he found out that he was the green ninja? How did he even cope with this? My dad was much younger when he found out he was the green ninja than I was now, I'm thirteen and he was ten. I wonder when Grandma Misako is coming back from her trip, I could really talk to her right now, she'd know what to say in a time like this.

Eventually I was able to fall asleep, but I woke up with a splitting headache thanks to a loud gong on a Saturday morning. Which usually meant one thing... Training... ugh! I quickly rushed out of bed, because if I was late then that would mean extra work for me. I quickly tied my light blonde hair into a side braid and threw on the black training gi I had in my closet. After that I rushed out the door to the training grounds that were at the center of the monastery. When I got there I wasn't last nor was I first Noelle and Kyle were there to.

"Good morning guys!" I said to them.

"Morning, I so can not wait to start training today!" He said sarcastically as he was cracking his back.

"Pleasure to see you this morning as well Emma! I can not wait as well to begin training!" She said excitedly. I let out a small laugh since Noelle usually never gets sarcasm since she's a nindroid, but we all love her so much for being positive most of the time unlike Clay and Nate who are always fighting and thinking of the worst possible scenario.

"It's good to see you to." I said to her.

The others arrived before time was up so luckily no one had extra training to day and then today's run down began. Master Cole came up front and told us what we would be doing and then went on make some announcements.

"Oh and last but least for today, we have some good news!" He said excitedly.

"What is it?" Joy asked.

"Turns our Emma found her powers yesterday, so congratulations on finding them. I'm sure your father would be proud of you!" He said delightfully. My face started to get a little flustered at the fact that me getting my powers got announced to everybody but I shook it off.

"Thanks"-

"You got your powers!? Congratulations!" Joy exclaimed as she proceeded to hug me tightly.

"Thanks! But you might want to let got before you squash me!" I told her.

"Looks like your part of the club now!" Clay said.

"Alright, you guys know what to do for today so get to it!" Master Cole said. We then proceeded to the training areas we were told to go to, but then I felt a a hand on my should and quickly turned around. It was Kai but what did he want?

"And where do you think your going?" He asked me sarcastically.

"Uh? To go train?" I told him.

" Not today you aren't. Everyone else aready knows Spinjitzu, combat skills and how to use their elemental powers at the same time, but you only know two of those skills and have only learned to combine those two together. From now on until all of you reach your true potential you'll be having private lessons with me, so that way you catch up to everyone else on elemental power training." He explained to me.

"Ok so then where are we going?" I asked him.

"Follow me." He said.


	4. A Reason

POV: Emma

I followed him towards the back of the monastery and to the stream except we were still walking until we reached a waterfall which seems to be the source of the stream's water.

"So why did you take me all the way out here?" I asked him.

"In order to get in tap with your elemental power you have to be connected to its source and unify together as one, such as your heart and mind becoming one being instead of two different entities that think differently. Or in other cases how this Stream is able to flow because it is connected to a larger body of water above this waterfall." He explained.

"So do you want me to try to make my heart and mind become one entity? As you said?" I asked sounding very confused.

"Not exactly, when you heart and mind become one that is when you reach your true potential. In order to get to that point you have to start by looking into yourself, find the fire that lights your reason for using your powers. Once you have found that you can try to make your heart and mind into one being."  
He explained.

"How do I know that I have found that reason?" I asked him.

"Your powers appeared because you want to protect yourself from those phantoms. Once you've found that reason your powers will appear again, but it needs to be a reason that you can use in any scenario not just a specific case one like with the phantoms or else your powers will only work for you in specific situations." He told me.

"Try sitting down and focusing on one thing look deep with in yourself and think about your reason for using these powers and why you have them and not because they were passed down to you, but rather why you are worthy of them." He said to me.

"I'll be sitting here and watching you I'll let you know if anything happens" he told me.

I sat down and closed my eyes and tried to block every other sound except for the waterfall. I then began to think, "why do I have these powers, if it's not because they were passed down to me then what are they for?". I wasn't successful today or the next day. But every day I would sit by the stream or the cherry blossom tree by it that my parents planted when they got married. Sitting by it helps me clear my thoughts or focus. So I would think about that question long and hard by nothing came to me. I tried asking other people what they thought of but it didn't seem to help.

One day I decided to take a break from thinking about it. So I went with Joy to Ninjago city to get some groceries. As we were walking through the aisles Joy started asking me questions.

"Hey I've been noticing that you haven't been with us at training for the first two hours or so. Where have you been?" She asked me.

"Sigh, Apparently since I'm already pretty good at combat skills and Spinjitzu Kai wants me to focus more on developing my elemental powers since I'm kind of behind of that part." I told her.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot that kind of takes a bit of time. So how far have you gotten?" She asked me.

"So far, absolutely nowhere. Apparently I need to think of reason or motivation for me to use my powers or else I won't be able to use them when I need to, but I haven't been able to find one." I told her.

"Yeah that's the hard part of developing them at first. Once I found my motivation let's such say I almost short circuited the electricity in the monastery with my lightning." She joked.

"I remember that, if that's how you were when you found them then I wonder what it will be like when you find your true potential." I said to her. 

"Hopefully not too crazy. Hey Emma what happens when you got your powers hopefully it wasn't anything to crazy?" She asked.

"Actually, I was being chased by these things called phantoms and they were trying to grab me. Once they got close and cornered me I felt a surge of power run through me along with a green glowing light and the phantoms disappeared." I explained to her.

"Woah that's kind of creepy, but why were they after you?" She asked again.

"Kai said that they were attracted to light" I said to her.

"I wonder if your powers have to do with light? They expelled creatures of darkness so maybe your reason for having them is to exterminate them?" She suggested.

"They probably do have to with light but it doesn't feel like they were made to destroy but rather to surround with warmth, because that's what I felt when they got rid of those creatures." I explained to her.

"Maybe... anyways how long do you think these lessons of the first two hours of training are going to last." She asked me.

"Kai told me they were going to last until we all reached our true potential." Told her.

"What!? But that's nuts! We aren't even close to reaching our true potential!" She exclaimed.

"Joy you have to promise me you cannot tell the others! But I think Kai is worried that Ninjago might be endangered again." I whispered to her. She was about to yell out loud again so I covered her mouth quickly.

"Ok,ok, but what could possibly worry him that much?"

"When I told him I was seeing phantoms all over the city that day he was said that it was possible that this person called the Phantom Lord had returned and he wants to plunge all of Ninjago into a nightmare of chaos and destruction. I asked him what he and the other masters would do and he said that they've fought this guy before!" I whispered to her.

"But I've never heard of the Phantom Lord from my parents or the other masters. I mean I've heard of Lord Garmadon your Grandfather but not a Phantom Lord?" She said.

"Me neither, but he sounds really dangerous and we have to be prepared for the day that we have to step in our parent's shoes when they were our age." I told her.

After that Joy gave her word that she wouldn't tell anyone about what we discussed and then we headed back home. There was still daylight out so I went to the cherry blossom tree my parents planted. I tried to think about why I was given these powers. "Ok so I know that these powers tried to make me feel warm when I thought I was alone and helpless, but how is that supposed to help men figure out my purpose for having them, to give others warmth? But for what?"

"Ugh! This is hopeless I'll never be able to develop them. I should have just continued to not develop them like when I thought I was the only person with out them!"

When everybody around me started to get powers and I was the only one without them I felt that should just give up on trying to be an elemental master like my father, I thought I wasn't cut out for it. So I focused on being a better fighter, but now that I do have them, what's the point of developing them when I can't even think of a reason why I have them. I placed my head against the trunk of the tree and I began to cry. Some green ninja I turned out to be!

I then headed back inside I felt like crying in my pillow but then I noticed the door to another room it was the living room in my dad's part of the monastery. It was unlocked unlike my parent's bedroom, so I headed inside. When I opened the door I noticed the green and gold decor in the room, it reminded me of my dad and I felt like crying again. I realized that I haven't been in this room since I was a kid. Me and dad used to have so many memories in this room... that is until he left that day... Slamm!

I had hit my fist hard against the wall out of anger and frustration. "Why did you leave me the way you did huh! You put me to bed that night and telling me that you would always be there for me and then the next morning your gone!" I began to sob as I fell to my knees with my hands in my face. Then I heard something fall over from when I fell to the ground. Looking over I saw a book shelf that had many different CD's and a couple had fallen off. I went to go pick them up and I noticed they had words written with permanent marker on them. I dusted them off carefully with my shirt and read what they said. Most them were labeled "Emma's baby moments or Emma as a toddler" most of them were baby videos or photos as you could tell. I then began to go through the ones on the shelf, eventually I found some that go back way before I was born, I found one labeled "Lloyd's early moments as a ninja".

Curiosity got the better of me so I dusted it off and turned on the TV that was on the wall and then I turned on the DVD player that was beneath it. I popped the CD in there and watched as the screen turned black and then flicker for a bit until and image appeared. I saw my dad as a young kid, he was training with a punching bag and then I saw younger versions of masters Kai, Cole, Jay and Nya as well as another man I have never seen before. He was old had a long white beard and wore a regular white gi. I think he was Masters sensei back when they were still Ninjas. They were all talking about Lloyd's progress as the green ninja. They even joked about how Kai thought he was going to be the green ninja.

I noticed master Zane was no where to be seen in the video but I could hear his voice, then it hit me. These must be his memories which is why I can't see him. Our parents must have made these videos complied of his memories since he is a nindroid and has them stored within a hard drive so that we would be able to watch them when we were older! Eventually my dad noticed them talking about him and he pretended to show off his skills, I kinda laughed a bit at it until the video switched to another one. It was dark and cloudy over appeared what was Ninjago City and there was monstrous dragon like creature flying at the top of building and in front of the dragon was a glowing gold light. It gave me chills just looking at it, it was brighter that anything I've ever seen before. I soon realized what was taking place in this video... The Final Battle between the Overlord and my dad... before he was about to blast the Overlord with light he said something I will never forget to this day.

"Ninja never quit!"


End file.
